


How Will It End?

by HollySprite (GorgeousDeduction)



Category: Clue | Cluedo - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, No Spoilers, Other, References to Clue | Cluedo, photo manip, sherlock series 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgeousDeduction/pseuds/HollySprite
Summary: Will it be Mrs. Hudson in the back of a cab with an assassin's rifle? Seems more likely now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who posted about it first, sorry. Original idea was not mine.  
> on [Tumblr](https://hollysprite.tumblr.com/post/155737568536/posting-again-on-its-own-was-part-of-a-reblog) & [DeviantArt](http://hollysprite.deviantart.com/art/Clue-lock-657340243)


End file.
